


Hiccups

by larchwood



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larchwood/pseuds/larchwood





	Hiccups

Nick worked his way down Kelly’s torso, laying open mouthed kisses as he unbuttoned his shirt. He was 100% focused on stripping Kelly and getting his mouth on his dick.

Kelly’s fingers tangled in Nick’s hair, tugging him closer while egging him on.

“Hiccup”

Kelly jerked and stilled, goggling at Nick.

“Did…. Did you just… hiccup?”

Nick had been so lost in Kelly’s body, he hadn’t been paying attention to his own.

“No?” confused.

“Dude! You totally did!” Kelly giggled before belly laughing and falling over.

Nick huffed. “Screw you,” but he smiled.

“Hiccup”

Kelly’s laughter echoed through the cabin.


End file.
